


Whump drabbles - 6k followers celebration

by StarScreamDrabbles (StarScreamLoki)



Series: 6k followers celebration [5]
Category: Clint Barton - Fandom, Hawkeye - Fandom, Loki - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Read the summary please, Torture, Whump, not able to put it up here, so many different tags for things going on here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-08-23 12:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20243188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarScreamLoki/pseuds/StarScreamDrabbles
Summary: These are Whump drabbles from my 6k followers drabble-celebration on Tumblr. My followers got to choose a pairing, a type of content and had to give me a starter, and I would mix the three to create a short drabble for them. There aren’t summaries for these, the pairing and starting sentence is the summary of each drabble. Warnings are place in chapter summaries.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings/tags/lingo: Explicit torture, violence, dark Loki.  
pairing: Loki x Clint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read the warnings please. This one is exactly what the content type says.

“I need to stop feeling like my skin is crawling,” Clint muttered.

Loki paid him no mind. The man had been babbling ever since he had been strapped against the wall and the frequency got worse whenever Loki hurt him.

And pushing the archer through pure agony was his entire goal.

Had the dumb Human just crawled back to the God, grovelling on his knees to take him back into employment, Loki would have granted it to him. Instead, the man had tried to kill him in the battle of New York and now that Loki ruled Earth it was time to teach the stubborn archer that betrayal to the God evoked  _ severe  _ punishment.

Loki hadn’t used the scepter. No reprieve from the numbing state it provided to its thralls - Barton was awake and very aware of everything Loki did to him.

“I am asking you again, Barton. Do you know why I am doing this?”

“Because you’re a sick fuck in the head!” the archer said and spat blood at Loki’s feet.

A weary sigh escaped Loki. The man was stubborn and holding up better than he thought he would, but eventually he would break. It was just a matter of time - something Loki had plenty of.

Loki placed his cold hand on the man’s forehead and called for his Seidr. The dark and malicious magic seeped into Clint’s skull, twisting his brain and mind to activate the part of his brain that processes pain. 

To Clint it felt as if every part of his body got shredded to tiny bits and he roared in pure agony. Oh, how Loki loved the sound of that. He could hear the man’s roar creak as he howled his throat dry. Then the roar slowly died to screams that left him gasping for air to stuttering moans and wails.

Loki’s hand fell away and Clint hang like a rag-doll panting in his chains, sweat beading his forehead. The God’s fingers curled around the man’s jaw, lifting his head so he had to look his tormentor in the eye. A small, sadistic smile formed on Loki’s lips as a pang of delight ran through his veins. The anguish was plain on the archer’s face, but more so the look of utter betrayal.

The archer had told him, when he had been Loki’s thrall, that nobody could torture him to get a word from his lips. He wouldn’t even scream. Clint had said that was trained to withstand any torment. However, that was human torture. Plain devices for pure physical agony, nothing of the kind Loki applied now; a mixture between the physical pain of the flesh and the invasion of the mind. 

Both he was apt at.

“You still are not going to answer my question? If you do not answer it, we shall make no progress.”

“Sick. Fuck.” Clint panted, lacking the vehemence with which he wanted to spit the words.

Loki had to push down the brief bout of anger he felt at the defiance of the man. “As you wish,” he said airily, though that made it all the more of a threat, and placed both hands on either side of Clint’s head, twisting the Human’s mind again and again.

And again.

And again…

Until the stubborn Human broke.

“ _ Please! _ ”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings/tags/lingo: Explicit torture, violence, dark reader.  
pairing: Loki x Fem!reader

“You lose when I say you lose, you win when I say you win, you die when I say you die.”

“Death was not a part of the deal, Mortal,” Loki growled, pulling his chains to get to you.

You barked a laugh. “Part of the deal or not, Loki, you have no say in the matter. You are at  _ my _ mercy. If I want you dead, I will kill you.”

This time the chains keeping the angry God confided to the wall did creak in protest as he pulled with all his strength. Of course, they wouldn’t budge. The chains were made of Uru, a metal ore found on Nidavellir and forged by the dwarves, nearly impossible to break, even for someone like Loki. Combined with his own magic it was a death trap he could never escape.

“If you beg I might stop,” you flicked casually and then gave him an evil grin. “But the chances are slim.”

A string of what must be curses in another language were thrown at you.

“Silence!” you hissed, but Loki didn’t listen. With one rapid movement you pulled the fire brand from the fire and pushed the white hot metal against his lips. He couldn’t open his mouth, not with the metal searing his lips together, and thus Loki howled in the back of his throat.

When the howl turned into a whimper you lowered the fire brand, Loki’s flesh already beginning to mend the damage you had caused.

If looks could kill you would have died on the spot.

“You wanted this!” you barked furious. “You wanted me to push your limits, to break you and turn your weaknesses into strengths. You used your magic to make me insensitive to what I do to you. Now you have to suffer the consequences of your actions.”

His tongue darted out to moisten his marred lips, a small twitch of his eye the only indication that it hurt him. “I never asked you to make me beg.”

Carelessly you shrugged. “You will.”

“No!”

You waved the hot metal in front of his face. “Now, be silent.”

“Never!” he spat furiously.

As an answer you pushed the fire brand against his lips again, though this time he didn’t howl.

You kept the metal in place until the angry glow had dimmed down and then turned around to place the fire brand back in the fire to heat up again.

Loki was panting in his chains, the first lines of a pained grimace forming on his face. The fact was, you hadn’t even started. This was just day one and your directions had been clear. Something in the back of your mind screamed to stop, but something woolly and fluffy pushed the thought away.

With a shrug you turned to pile the car batteries with jumper cables to grab the first one and to attach it to the helpless God hanging on the wall. Loki only stared, his breathing rapid as you took out a knife to make a small slice in his skin and rammed the end of one jumper cable into the wound. More than a hiss you didn’t get and you worked to put the second cable between his ribs.

“Ready or not,” you muttered and flicked the switch.

Immediately his teeth clamped together, his eyes going wide and paralyzing in his bonds.

You waited, tapping your foot to show your impatience.

Loki had to fight through it, accepting the electricity wrecking his body and give it a place. Yet, you doubted if he would ever be immune to something that fully opposed who he truly was.

That feeling of remorse and wanting to stop surfaced again, but the fuzzy magic running through your system swept it away.

There were only two options to end this: immunity or death.

“Are you going to beg?” you purred.

Loki took in a couple of gulps of air before he answered. “I already told you. Never!”

You flicked the battery back on, turning the setting higher and silencing him effectively.

“You will beg. You will scream,” you snarled vicious. “You will howl and beg for your mother. Beg me to end your life. I will push you through hell time and again. I will not stop. I will find your limits and push you beyond it and I will savor  _ every  _ minute of it. No safe word! No way out! You made me do this!”

Your voice had become a crescendo filling the room, your words bouncing off the walls to curl around the God who was spasming in his chains. Viciously you yanked the cables from his body, the ends dancing over the floor like angry snakes.

Your fingers curled around his jaw, nails digging into his skin as you pushed your nose against his, anger setting your eyes ablaze. “You will never see the light of day again,” you hissed. “I’ll tear you apart and leave you in shattered remnants.”


End file.
